A Dragon's Child
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: THIS FIC WAS A DISASTER... DISCONTINUED! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE REVIEWS TO THIS ONE, LET ALONE THINK OF IT ANYMORE!
1. A Rural Beginning

My fellow GX fans, after reading all the comments I've been left when doing this story, I felt it was time for a rewrite. THIS TIME NO RELIGON, NO BLAIR FLANNIGAN (though GX characters may make cameo appearances, only 1 will be a main character) and mostly an OC cast and after reading Sesheta Tetratia's second comment, I've given Ashton a different origin story so I give you…

A Dragon's Child

Chapter 1

A Rural Beginning

The Sun beat down on Ashton's neck as he rode his horse out to the lake, fishing gear in the saddle bag, his rod over his shoulder. He liked this area of his family's ranch, peaceful and quiet but then his mind wandered back to what his parents had told him what they were doing…

FLASHBACK…

"Business School?!" exclaimed Ashton

"Yes, we're wanting someone to help run the business part of this farm so that your father and I and your older brother can deal with the agricultural aspects of it… We're so proud of you!" said Ashton's Mom

"Mom, that's not what I want." Said Ashton crossing his arms "You know I always had a desire to go to Duel Academy, You've seen My victories In Inter-School Duel Club Duels, My quick rise to Local-Best duelist, #3 in the Whole State of Missouri, I have what it takes to make it far in the Duelist world, All I ask for Is a chance to do it."

Ashton's Mom glared Severely at Ashton. "If you refuse to take part in Your Family Line's Honorable work of farming which we have done on this good land since the 1800's, you are on your own 2 weeks from today, I suggest you change your mind or we will have nothing to do with you afterward." She Said and stormed out of the room.

END FLASHBACK

That had been a week ago and he had already made plans. He had already packed his bag with some snacks, a change of clothes, and a Bottle of PowerAde. His Deck was Modified to his specifications and in it's custom Holster that a friend of his gave him for his 12th birthday, Duel Disk ready, his RAZAR 2 ready to go, 900 dollars in his wallet, and a limit of 4500 on hid debit card. However, something was calling to him, he sensed it coming from the lake in the woods. So he decided to go on a Catch and release fishing trip. So he got off his horse, tethered her to a tree and Sat down and cast his line out… however the voice still called to him. _Ashton… Ashton…_ "Who's there?" he called out

Suddenly a light stared glowing on a rock. Jalken withdrew his line and checked out the rock. Upon the rock was a symbol of two triangles on either side of a red Dragon-like eye with wings. _You… Ashton Parker Brodie have been selected out of thousands of duelists to become one of the seven dragon's children… you will be blessed with the ability to summon monsters for real outside of a duel only. Go to Kansas City, a duelist with the power to see duel spirits like you have will appear to guide you to your destiny, until then, May your blades stay sharp…_ said the voice, at that moment, Ashton felt his hand grow warm, Ashton looked down to see the same mark on the rock and it disappeared.

"A Dragon's Child?" he asked "Whatever that meant this Duelist the voice mentioned may have some answers for what that meant. He decided now was the time to leave. He went home, returned his horse to the barn, gathered his stuff and got on his bike. He planned to go for the nearest town of Littleton where he would take the bus to Kansas City like the voice instructed.

Littleton was only a Half-hour bike ride away from his home where he first rode up to his friend AJ's place: and Knocked on the door, AJ's mom answered it. "Hello, Ashton, AJ is at the movies with his Dad so Could I tell him that you came by?" she asked

"It's Okay, Mrs. Walker, I just need you to give him this for me, he always wanted this." He said and he placed his Bike foreword between him and Mrs. Walker.

"Ashton, Are you serious?" she asked.

"I won't be needing it where I'm going." Said Ashton "Tell AJ I wish him the best for him and Tara." He added and walked off. He headed down to the local game shop where he was first introduced to dueling: Eagle Hill. He entered and headed up to where Paul and Floyd were having an extremely heated debate on Foreign Policy but stopped When Ashton came up to the counter. "Hey Ashton, How is life?" asked Paul

"Not Bad, I just came to pay off my tab before I leave." Said Ashton handing Paul 5.00.

"Where Are you going?" asked Floyd

"To make my way in the Dueling world." Said Ashton and left the store… There was one last thing to do before he left. He arrived at the house of his Girlfriend Sheila. He knocked on the door. Sheila came up to the door and hugged Ashton the moment she opened the door. "Hello, Sheila." He said returning the hug,

"Is it true that you are leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, I cannot prevent it, It's either this or I am bound to my family business forever, I am sorry this had to come between us but we have to go our separate ways, I just came to say farewell and to give you this." He said and reached into his bag and pulled out a small homemade scrapbook. "It's a compileing of all our years together since we were kids, it's even got our 8th grade dance picture there." He said handing her the book. "Farewell."

Jalken walked down to the Bus station and paid for a ticket to Kansas City. An Hour later he boarded the bus and headed off towards his destiny.


	2. All Decked Out

Chapter 2

All Decked Out

Ashton Trudged down the streets of Kansas City, Looking for a Place to get something to eat. As he walked past a fireworks stand a person handed him a Flyer for a new Restaurant Ashton looked at the Flyer

**All decked out**

**The Restaurant for Duelists **

**Win a Duel there are card prizes, money prizes Plus Free Meals!**

**At the Heroes Shopping Center in Kansas City**

Declared The Flyer, "This should be interesting." Thought Ashton aloud. "TAXI!" he called out, flagging down a taxi, one pulled up and Ashton got in. "Heroes Shopping Center Please?" asked Ashton.

"That'll be three dollars." Said The Driver. Ashton handed him the money.

A HALF-HOUR DRIVE LATER…

Ashton stood before the restaurant advertised in the Flyer. A Man stood at the Door with a Duel Disk on his arm. Ashton Walked up to the door "Let me guess, I have to beat you in a duel to get in." said Ashton to the man at the door.

"You guess well." Said the man activating his Duel Disk. "If You win, you are exempt from the bill, all food is free and you can participate in the duels, You loose, You have to pay the bill and you can't participate in duels." He added, inserting a deck into the slot.

Meanwhile a young man with brown hair, a red Blazer, a backpack and a duel Disk on his arm stopped to notice the young man at the entrance to the Restaurant. _There is something interesting about him_ thought the Young Man.

A spirit of a Fiendish female Duel Monster appeared _you sensed it too, Jaden?_ Asked the monster.

_Yeah, Let's see what he can do_ thought jaden and stopped to Watch the Duel.

Ashton's LP: 4000

Doorman's LP

"Guest First." Said the doorman

"Very Well," said Ashton Drawing a Card. "I'll set three Cards facedown and end turn." Said Ashton

"That wasn't much of a turn, I Draw." Said The Door man "And I'll play Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon twice this turn, So I'll summon two Mataza the Zapper monsters from my hand (3/1300/800), Next I'll equip them each with an axe of dispair (13002300 on each Mataza) "It's Over, I now equip one Mataza with Mage Power giving him 500 ATK for each spell and trap on the field giving him 1500 attack (23003800) And Mataza has an ability to attack twice this game, so I'll attack with my Highest attack Mataza!"

"You've Made yourself VERY vulnerable, Trap card: Mirror Force, This Card Negates the attack of one of your monsters and destroys all your attack mode Monsters!" called out Ashton as Both Mataza cards exploded.

"NO!" exclaimed the Doorman then growled "End Turn." He said

"Impressive." Muttered Jaden.

"I Draw." Said Ashton who smirked, "I'll Now Discard Three Monsters in My hand in order to summon this: MONTAGE DRAGON (8/?/0)" Ashton Declared as a massive three-headed Dragon with massive arms appeared on the field

"Undefined Attack Points?" asked the doorman

"My dragon gains attack equal to the combined level of the three monsters I discarded times 300, So I discarded: Armed Dragon LV 10 (10), Darkblaze Dragon (7), and Dragonic Knight (7) so his attack is 7200, and since your cield is Clear, I'll Wipe out your Life Points!" called out Ashton "Power core blast!" called out Ashton decimating the Doorman's life points down to 0.

The doorman got up and handed him a badge, "This proves you've beaten me, It allows you access to the Free food and allows you to duel on the arena." He said as Ashton pinned the Badge to his jacket and entered.

"Such Power." Said Jaden.

_Yes, he would be a perfect candidate_ said Yubel. As Jaden walked up to the door and challenged the doorman to a duel.

WITH ASHTON…

Ashton sat down at a table with a view of the duel field. A waitress came up to Ashton handing him a Menu, "The food and drink is free since you won that duel so order anything you like." She said. "Can I get you anything to drink while you order?" asked the waitress.

Ashton skimmed the Menu, "I'll have the Strawberry Lemonade, please." Said Ashton.

"It'll be here in a moment, Oh, By the way, if the lights in the table start flashing it means that you've been challenged to a duel." Added the waitress. "if that happens You make for the duel Arena in the upstairs." She said pointing to a area where there were two spots on the upper level on either side of the room for duelists to stand and duel for the whole restaurant to see. Ashton Nodded.

At that moment Jaden walked through the door to and came up to Sit at Ashton's table. "Hello, My name is Jaden Yuki" He said "I saw your duel, and I was most impressed, You look Like a strong opponent, So I'll challenge you to a duel." He said

"Why Me?" asked Ashton

Jaden smiled "Because I am a representative of Duel Academy, Originally I had taken to traveling with Banner and his cat, but I was contacted by the new Chancellor of Duel Academy Alexander Walter, and he offered me A job where I travel the world seeking out young and talented duelists for potential students at duel Academy." Explained Jaden

"Duel Academy?" asked Ashton He had always wanted to go there, but his parents refused to let him go so this was a perfect opportunity for him. Ashton strapped his duel Disk to his arm "You got yourself a duel." Said Ashton and they made their way up to the duel Platform.

DUEL!

Ashton's LP: 4000

Jaden's LP 4000

"I'll start." Said Jaden and I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (4/800/1200) in attack mode, and since I have no other cards on the field, I can draw two more cards, I'll set one card face down and equip Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Bubble blaster giving him 800 additional attack points (8001600) I'll set two cards facedown and end turn." Declared Jaden

"Very Well then, I draw." Said Ashton taking a card from his deck "First off, I'll summon Dragon Hatchling (1/0/0) in defense mode, and activate the spell card Dragon Gathering, this spell card's effect changes based on the amount of dragons on my field, and seeing as I have one, it's second effect activates, allowing me to summon a Level 5-6 dragon type monster from my hand, so I'll summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6 (6/2300/1600), Next I'll activate Dragon Hatchling's effect to summon any dragon from my hand and I'll choose Red-Eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000) I will Now activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast; what I do is select one Red-eyes Black Dragon on the field, and deal to my opponent's LP damage equal to the Red-eyes Black dragon's original ATK points so you loose 2400 LP, and I'm not done now, because I activate the spell card Level Up on Horus LV6, by sending him to the graveyard, I can summon the Next Level Of Horus, Ladies and gents, put your cards together for Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 (8/3000/1800)!"

"Oh poopy." Said Jaden.

"I'll now attack Elemental Hero Bubbleman With Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!" Declared Ashton as a blast of black fire shot from Horus's mouth at the water super hero but as the explosion that followed cleared it was evident that bubbleman was still standing, unscathed. "Huh?" exclaimed Ashton

"Sorry, Ashton, but bubble blaster has another ability, when Bubbleman is to be destroyed as a result of battle while bubble blaster is equipped to him I can send bubble Blaster to the grave to save bubbleman and I don't take any damage." Explained Jaden.

"Fine, end turn." Said Ashton.

Ashton's LP: 4000

Jaden's LP: 1600

"My move." Said Jaden. "And I'll activate my spell card Polymerization to fuse m—"

"Sorry Jaden, but Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 allows me to choose which spell cards can be activated in other words, your polymerization is toast!" explained Ashton

"didn't think I was prepared for that did you? For I have this: Skill Shock, By sacrificing a monster on my field like my bubbleman, I can negate the effect, of your monster, plus you can't attack and tribute summon with that monster, so that holds off Horus's effect for this turn, so I'll still sue Polymeryzation to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200)," Said Jaden as a Green and red monster with a dragon's head for an arm appeared staring down Horus "It doesn't have enough Attack Power." Said Ashton simply

"It May not have now, but next I'll play the field spell card Skyscraper," The field started to change with a cityscape rising up around them. "When an elemental hero monster attacks a monster with higher attack points , The Hero's attack is boosted by 1000 points (21003100) so I'll attack Horus with Flame Wingman!" declared Jaden. As Flame Wingman Leaped into the air and sent a blast of fire at Horus form it's Dragon head arm engulfing Horus and destroying him. "Plus when Wingman destroys a monster in battle, You loose LP equal to the attack of the destroyed monster so You loose a total of 3100 life points!" declared Jaden

Ashton's LP: 900

Jaden's LP: 1600

Ashton started to laugh. "I had a feeling you were strong, but this is just so cool!" exclaimed Ashton "Now I'm really going to come at you!" he exclaimed, drawing his card, I'll play Pot of greed in order to draw 2 cards, Next I'll sacrifice Red-eyes Black Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (9/2400/2000)," he declaredas an even more vicious dark dragon emerged from fire, "and this powerful dragon gains 300 ATK for each dragon in my grave so that's 900 additional ATK (24003300) I will now trigger the spell card foolish burial to send a monster in my deck to the grave." Said Ashton sending a monster to the grave. "The monster I sent to the grave was Darkblaze Dragon which grants Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 300 more ATK (33003600) I will Now attack Flame Wingman with Red-eyes Darkness Dragon, Go my great beast!" called Ashton as his Dark Dragon sent a blast of fire at Flame Wingman obliterating him.

Ashton's LP: 900

Jaden's LP: 100

"Make your move" Said Ashton.

"Very Well, I Draw, and set a card Facedown and play O- Over soul to special summon elemental Hero Avian in defense mode, your move." Said Jaden.

"Then it's my draw." Said Ashton "and it's game over, for I now play the spell card Stamping destruction on your facedown card which can only be activated if I have a dragon monster on the field I can destroy one of your spells and or traps on the field and I choose your Skyscraper, oh yes, and you take 500 points of damage." Said Ashton as the Skyscraper exploded and Jaden's Life points are reduced to Zero.

Ashton's LP: 900

Jaden's LP: 0

Jaden simply deactivated his duel disk. "Good Work, Ashton, With a little more training at duel academy, you could become a great duelist, I'll contact Chancellor Walter To see if you could become a student at duel academy if you want." Offered Jaden

"I've always wanted to go to duel academy so go ahead and call this Chancellor." Said Ashton.

Jaden pulled out his cell phone and put in a call.


	3. Advent of the Dragon's Children

Chapter 3

Advent of the Dragon's children

Ashton couldn't remember what had happened between that duel and the present, but for the readers, here is a rundown of what happened…

Ashton had received his Blazer, apparently he had dueled so well he got the option to choose what dorm he got into, when Jaden showed him a chart describing the different dorms, Ashton took an interest in the Red Dorm named after his favorite of the Egyptian God Cards: Slifer the Sky Dragon. "An excellent choice." Responded Jaden "I was in that dorm myself."

A week later Ashton had received his uniform of a red Blazer, Ashton had modified the uniform himself by adding a Black turtleneck, Loose-fit black cargo pants, the red dorm shoes, and a hematite ring on the middle finger of his left hand.

His deck was in a black and red deck holster that he had strapped to his left side like where a sword would go on a warrior, his Dragons awaiting their call for battle. On the right side of his belt was the case for his DA cell phone in the dorm's colors (imagine a crimson red RAZAR 2) and on his arm was the Slifer Red Duel Disk.

Ashton was now on the boat with the other freshman on their way to Academy Island. Ashton stood at the bow of the ship gazing out at the water in the direction the ship was going. _My destiny is on that Island_ he thought as the ship trudged on. At that moment Ashton felt someone behind him. He turned around to see a man in a fiery red cloak, holding a staff with a carved dragon head on it and had an amulet round his neck that was of three intersecting triangles with a ring of runes around it.

Upon looking at it Ashton felt the back of his hand grow warm and the mark of the dragon's child appeared on the back of his hand. "So you are the one." Said the man.

"What?" asked Ashton.

"You are one of the Dragon's children, the ones who will bring the Drakonum into the new age, for that, you will need these." Said the man and handed Ashton a small envelope. "When you get to the Academy, Seek out the Drakonum Grimlore, you will find the answers you will need there."

Ashton didn't know what the man was talking about, but he opened the envelope to find three cards in it. _Whoa, these cards are nuts with power_ thought Ashton and instantly modified his deck to feature them. At that moment, the horn blew saying that they were at Academy Island. Ashton followed the rest of the students down onto the dock and up towards the school.

The students gathered in the auditorium where the faculty stood on the stage looking out at them. While a man with brown spiky hair stood at the podium, once the students had quieted down, the man with spiky brown hair began to speak: Welcome, Freshman students, I am Chancellor Walter, head of this prestigious school, While we do have classes for subjects such as History, math, PE, etc. what your grade will be most well-judged upon will be your dueling, Parent Visits will happen twice a month…"

_Like my parents will come visit me_ thought Ashton as he dozed off. When he woke up people were getting out of their seats and went to the exits. "Must be over." Said Ashton and he left. "I could use someone to duel." Said Ashton to himself.

"Hey, girl, fancy a walk?" Ashton heard a voice asking a Girl.

"Get a life you freak." Said a girl's voice.

Ashton hurried up to see what the trouble was, he saw a muscular man trying to hit on a blonde girl in a Slifer-red outfit. She then swatted him across the face when he groped her rear-end.

"Hey dude, that's just not right!" called Ashton to the man.

"Oh, you think you could do better with women then the Love machine Ed Walker?" said the freak

"Well, I'd respect you better if you dueled better than you tried to be a perv." Said Ashton whipping out his deck.

'So you wanna duel?" asked Ed.

"You bet."

"Then I'll show you how much of a Love Machine I am." Said ed pulling out his Duel Disk and activating it and Ashton doing the same.

"DUEL!" they said together.

ASHTON'S LP: 4000

ED'S LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Ashton drawing his sixth card _sweet one of the cards that dude on the boat gave me_ "And I'll play the field spell card SEAL OF DRAKONUM!" exclaimed Ashton playing the card he had gotten from the man he met on the boat.

"W-what's happening?" stammered Ed as a red circle of light with runes around it appeared as three intersecting triangles appeared in the circle.

"The Seal of Drakonum is a spell that has an affinity with Dragons, it cannot be destroyed by any kind of effect, as long as it's on the field My dragons are immune to all card effects, plus all dragon monsters gain 300 ATK for each dragon in the grave." Explained Ashton, "Furthermore, when one of my cards negantes the effect of one of yours, I can plat the Next level of the seal." Said ashton. "But I'm not done yet, I play the spell card Cost down, by sacrificing a card from my hand all monsters in my hand have their level reduced by 2, so a monster like Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6 becomes a Level 4 monster allowing me to summon it (6/2300/1600), and I'll now play Level up! Allowing me to send Horus Level 6 to the grave to call up Horus Level 8 (8/3000/1800), and don't forget the Seal of Drakonum allows me to boost his attack by 300 for each dragon in the grave and there are two thanks to the Dragon I ditched with Cost Down boosting Horus's attack by 600 (30003600) Now I'll play the last card in my hand and play one of my favorites: Dragon's Gathering, since I have one Dragon On the field, I can special summon a level 5 or six dragon from my hand or deck, so I'll summon Armed Dragon LV 5 (5/2400/1700), Now Armed Dragon is induced with the power of the Drakonum so his attack also goes up by 600 (24003000), that will end my turn."

"My Draw, and I'll play my own Cost Down to—"

"I'm afraid not, because Horus LV8 allows me to choose what spell cards can be played so cost down is out of the question, and thanks to the seal… when one of my Dragon's effects are activated, I can add the continuous spell card Drakonum Terros to my hand, It's still your turn." Said Ashton

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and set two cards face down and a monster in defense mode." Said ED

"Then My move," said Ashton, "And I'll play the spell card Drakonum Terros, and attack your face down monster with Armed Dragon LV5," declared Ashton as the dragon struck the facedown monster a golden angel shattered in a spray of pixels."

"Thanks to Shining Angel, I can search my deck for a Light monster and special summon it in attack position, and I choose Marshmellon" he declared as a small marshmallow appeared in attack mode.

"Hmm, at least you'll still take damage with my next attack." Said Ashton "Horus Attack Marshmellon!"

Ashton's LP: 4000

Ed's LP: 700

"I'll end turn with that, plus when I end my turn, After Armed Dragon LV 5 destroys a monster, I can send him to the grave in order to summon from my hand or deck: ARMED DRAGON LV 7 (7/2800/1000) and don't forget the power of my dragon's is amplified by the seal of Drakonum granting them 300 additional points, (Horus: 36003900) Armed Dragon LV7 (28003700), and now that I've Destroyed a monster in battle Drakonum Terros activates allowing me to Bring the third level of the seal Drakonum Therros to my hand.

"Grr…" growled Ed as he drew his card. "I'll activate my facedown metal reflect Slime and switch Marshmellon into defense mode, then set one card face down and end turn." He said

Ashton drew his card "at my standby phase Drakonum Terros activates healing me 500 life points for each Dragon on my field (LP: 4000 5000). Next I'll Play the Spell card Drakonum Therros; and activate it's effect, by giving up 1000 Life points I can special summon a dragon Monster from my deck (LP:  4000 ) and I choose Red-eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000) Now I will play the last card in my hand to win the duel: Inferno Fire Blast

Ashton's LP: 4000

Ed's LP: 0

"Curse you I will defeat you one day you were just lucky!" yelled Ed.

"Whatever." Ashton said and turned to head for the red dorm. He had already been there to drop off his stuff but never examined it thoroughly. He was heading for his room when a mysterious singing voice caught his ears, it sang _Isis, __Astarte, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Inanna Isis, Astarte, Diana, Hecate Demeter, Kali, Inann_a…" the voice whispered on. "What the hell is that?" asked Ashton as he followed the voice into the woods, and after a little searching found the source of the voice, a girl dressed in a flowing earth-green satin gown walking barefoot through the woods towards the north area of the Island he merely saw her through the trees, but caught glimpses of her golden hair and a mark on her hand, Ashton had to stifle a gasp as he saw that the mark on her hand was the same as his own… She was a Dragon's Child. He continued to follow her, but the way she walked with grace and elegance made her beauty seem not of this world. She then stopped in a clearing, pulled out a small dagger and carved into a rock something and disappeared into the trees. After two minutes of waiting Ashton crept into the clearing and took a look on the rock where the girl had been scratching with the dagger.

_Seek us in the north, there you will find us, seek the moon_ and below it was the seal of Drakonum beside the mark of the Dragon's Children

And Now, a special announcement form the author!

Hello fellow Fan fiction readers and writers, for those of you who know your goddesses, you will be able to guess where this story is going, I am giving the story a spiritual side, inspired by my Wiccan research back to what this story was originally about, I WON'T have any "Special powers" being used, there will be some new aspects added ONLY FOR THIS STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT, however, along with my personal research, I would like your input, send me a personal message after you read a chapter that features Wiccan content tell me if I'm doing it right and where I am going astray, Higuchimon, you expressed some extreme displeasure on me not getting things right so this is your chance to shine, I ask you to especially to share your wisdom so I can have it faithful to wiccan belief, for what I wanted to do is create a spiritual side to the story, each character in Yugioh had his own belief, Yugi was the heart of the cards, Joey dueled for his sister as his belief, and Jaden Believed about dueling for fun, I want Ashton to have some sort of faith so I want him to be Wiccan.


End file.
